Kirschfall
|Status=Lebend (Stand: Veil of Shadows) |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Kirschjunges (Cherrykit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Kirschpfote (Cherrypaw) |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Kirschfall (Cherryfall) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Mohnfrost |Familie2=Vater |FName2=Beerennase |Familie3=Bruder |FName3=Maulwurfbart |Mentor=Fuchssprung, Wolkenschweif (kurzzeitig), Weißflug |Schüler=Funkenpelz |lebend=Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Zerrissene Wolken, Dunkelste Nacht, Fluss aus Feuer, Wütender Sturm, Verlorene Sterne, The Silent Thaw, Veil of Shadows, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Tigerherz' Schatten, Krähenfeders Prüfung, Squirrelflight's Hope, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Taubenflugs Schicksal, Tawnypelt's Clan |erwähnt=The Ultimate Guide}} Kirschfall (Original: Cherryfall) ist eine Kätzin mit rotbraunem Fell und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :Kirschjunges wird zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Maulwurfjunges als Junges von Mohnfrost und Beerennase geboren. Als die beiden geboren sind, ruft Häherfeder, der Heiler des DonnerClans, ihren Vater, damit dieser die beiden sehen kann. Bevor er eintrifft, tauchen Tigerstern, Habichtfrost und Braunstern auf und schauen die beiden neugeborenen Jungen hungrig an. Nur der Heiler und sein Bruder Löwenglut sehen die Katzen vom Wald der Finsternis. Diese verschwinden, als Beerennase die Kinderstube betritt, um seine Jungen und seine Gefährtin zu sehen. Fernes Echo :Kirschjunges wird oft spielend mit ihrem Bruder vor der Kinderstube gesehen. :Als die Bäume fallen, führt Minka sie aus dem Bau. :Da sich Wurzelpfote das Rückgrat gebrochen hat, spielen sie und ihr Bruder mit ihr und behandeln sie wie einen Freund. Sie bietet Wurzellicht, als diese zur Kriegerin ernannt wurde, ihre Frischbeute an, die Wurzellicht aber nicht annimmt. Häherfeder bemerkt, dass Wurzellicht dank der Jungen von jeder Katze als die Katze angesehen wird, die sie vor ihrem Unfall war. :Später zeigt Wurzellicht ihrer Mutter Millie, dass sie beide Junge auf den Schultern balancieren kann. Stimmen der Nacht :Kirschjunges wird oft mit ihrer Mutter Mohnfrost und ihrem Bruder Maulwurfjunges gesehen. :Sie ist eine der ersten Katzen, die an Weißem Husten erkrankt. Spur des Mondes :Der Weiße Husten heilt schnell bei Kirschjunges und so kann sie bei einer Kriegerzeremonie teilnehmen. :Sie und Maulwurfjunges sehen sich die Kriegerzeremonie von Taubenflug und Efeusee an. Als sie sagen, dass sie einmal die besten Schüler werden, hört Feuerstern dies und sagt ihnen, dass sie noch keine sechs Monde alt sind und noch etwas warten müssen. :Kirschjunges und ihr Bruder bekommen Bauchschmerzen, da sie zu viel vom Eichhörnchen gegessen haben. Daraufhin muss Häherfeder sie behandeln. Der verschollene Krieger :Kirschjunges bekommt ihren Schülernamen Kirschpfote und Fuchssprung als Mentor. Als sie eine Trainingseinheit mit ihrem Mentor, ihrem Bruder, dessen Mentorin Rosenblatt und Lichtherz absolviert, kommt ein Fuchs und die drei Krieger kämpfen gegen ihn und vertreiben ihn, aber der Fuchs kehrt zurück und will die beiden Schüler töten, doch eine noch unbekannte Gestalt kommt von der Seite und rammt ihn. Der erste Gedanke ist Sol, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass es Distelblatt ist und diese kämpft auch gegen ihn. Da Fuchssprung bei dem Angriff verletzt wurde, ersetzt ihn Wolkenschweif eine Zeit lang als ihren Mentor. : Sie hört sich mit ihrem Bruder Sols Geschichten an. : Später finden sie und Maulwurfpfote Kräuter, die sie Häherfeder bringen. Die letzte Hoffnung :Sie spioniert Efeusee im Wald der Finsternis aus und bewundert ihren Mut, da sie keine Angst hat, dass ihre Ausbildung dort aufgedeckt werden könnte. Kirschpfote wird zusammen mit ihrem Bruder als Botschafter vorausgeschickt, um die Clans zu warnen. Sie wird zum SchattenClan geschickt, während ihr Bruder Maulwurfpfote zum WindClan und zum FlussClan geht. :Mitten in der Schlacht, als die beiden Schüler zurückkommen, rennt der Krieger Hummelstreif in die beiden rein. Sie verkündet aufgeregt, dass sie den Wald der Finsternis schlagen können. Staffel 6 Die Mission des Schülers :Kirschfall wird zur Mentorin von Funkenpfote ernannt. Ihr Bruder Maulwurfbart wird Erlenpfotes Mentor. Brombeerstern wünscht sich, dass sie ihre ausgezeichneten Jagdtechniken an ihre neue Schülerin weitergibt. Als Erlenpfote bemerkt, wie streng Maulwurfbart ist und wie freundlich Kirschfall hingegen ist, wird er ein wenig eifersüchtig, da er auch gerne einen Mentor hätte, der Spaß versteht. :Sie verletzt sich, als sie sich mit Funkenpfote auf den Weg macht, das Geheime im Schatten zu suchen. Als Erlenpfote zur geheimen Mission aufbricht, begleitet Kirschfall ihn und die anderen auf dem Weg zum WolkenClan. Donner und Schatten :''Folgt ''Zerrissene Wolken :''Folgt ''Dunkelste Nacht :Kirschfall und Funkenpelz ziehen auf einer Jagdpatrouille über Zweigpfote her, da ihrer Meinung nach der WolkenClan nicht an den See gehört. :Später entdeckt Maulwurfbart Frösche auf dem Frischbeutehaufen und Kirschfall meint, dass der FlussClan wenigstens etwas gefangen habe, da der WolkenClan ja nur im Lager herumsitzt. Zweigpfote und Efeusee verteidigen den Clan, da sie sich erst noch von der Reise erholen müssen. Kirschfall fragt knurrend, wer dem DonnerClan dann helfe, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, wenn sie den halben Wald durchgefüttert haben. Als sich auch noch Maulwurfbart einmischt und fragt, ob der WolkenClan überhaupt ein echter Clan sei, stimmt ihm Kirschfall zu und meint, dass das auch nur ein Trupp von Streunern sein könnte. Efeusee und Löwenglut machen ihr klar, dass der SternenClan den WolkenClan zurückgebracht hat. Kirschfall aber sagt, dass es nicht der SternenClan, sondern Zweigpfote war, worauf die Schülerin, verletzt von den Worten, wegläuft. :Später ist sie unter den Katzen, die für die Große Versammlung ausgewählt wurden, und läuft neben Maulwurfbart. Fluss aus Feuer :Als Funkenpelz Zweigpfote ins DonnerClan-Lager bringt sieht die Schülerin Kirschfall und Maulwurfbart, die ein Stück Beute am Frischbeutehaufen teilen. Kurz danach überlegt Zweigpfote wer ihr neuer Mentor werden könnte und sagt in Gedanken, dass Kirschfall eine gute Mentorin wäre. :Später setzt sie sich dafür ein, dass Flossenpfote im DonnerClan bleiben darf und sagt, dass er sich ja eine Zeit lang bewähren kann um zu sehen, ob er in den DonnerClan passt. :Nach dem Unwetter rutscht Kirschfall im Schlamm aus und verstaucht sich die Schulter. Sie bittet daraufhin Erlenherz um Hilfe. Wütender Sturm :''Folgt Staffel 7 ''Verlorene Sterne :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Eine Patrouille entdeckt SchattenClan-Geruch über der Grenze und setzt Brombeerstern davon in Kenntnis. Mausbart fragt, wann sie angreifen werden, aber Brombeerstern sagt nur, dass er zu Schwarzstern gehen und nachfragen wird. Mausbart findet, dass es eine Gelegenheit für den SchattenClan ist, sich rauszureden, aber Kirschfall sagt, dass Brombeerstern damit zeigen will, dass sie es bemerkt haben. :Später, auf dem Weg zur Großen Versammlung, treffen sie auf den WindClan. Kirschfall wird von einem WindClan-Krieger angerempelt und verliert beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Brombeerstern lässt den WindClan-Katzen daraufhin den Vorrang. :''Rest folgt ''Tigerherz' Schatten : Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte :Als Distelblatt heimlich den Clan beobachtet, bemerkt sie zwei ihr unbekannte Junge, von denen eines krank ist. Sie bringt unbemerkt Schafgarbe, da es kaum noch etwas davon im DonnerClan-Lager gibt. :Später rettet sie Kirschpfote und Maulwurfpfote vor einem Fuchs. Nebelsterns Omen : Taubenflugs Schicksal :Es wird erwähnt, dass sie über Ampferschweifs Tod sehr traurig ist. :''Folgt }} Sonstiges Fehler *In ''Der verschollene Krieger wird sie einmal als männlich bezeichnet. *In Dunkelste Nacht wird sie einmal Kirschpfote genannt, obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits eine Kriegerin ist. *Sie wird in Brombeersterns Aufstieg fälschlicherweise einmal als Mausbarts Schwester bezeichnet. *In der deutschen Hierarchie von Taubenflugs Schicksal wird sie fälschlicherweise als Kriegerin aufgelistet, obwohl sie im Original eigentlich als Schülerin namens Kirschpfote aufgeführt ist. **Des Weiteren wird sie im Deutschen das gesamte Buch über fälschlicherweise bei ihrem Kriegernamen Kirschfall genannt und einmal auch als Kriegerin bezeichnet. Familie *Mutter: Mohnfrost *Vater: Beerennase *Bruder: Maulwurfbart *Großmütter: Ampferschweif, Minka *Großväter: Farnpelz, Socke *Urgroßmütter: Glanzfell, Frostfell *Urgroßväter: Weißpelz, Löwenherz *Ururgroßmütter: Frischbrise, Rotbrust, Schneepelz, Fleckenschweif *Ururgroßväter: Vipernzahn, Wuschelpelz, Stachelkralle, Kleinohr *Tanten: Rußherz, Honigfarn, Lilienherz, Saatpfote, Haselschweif *Onkel: Maulwurfpfote, Mausbart *Cousinen: Distelschopf, Ampferstreif, Fliegenbart, Punktfell, Honigfell, Blattschatten *Cousins: Rauchklang, Schnappzahn, Lerchenlied *Halbtante: Rosenblatt *Halbonkel: Unkenfuß *Großtanten: Rußpelz, Lichtherz *Großonkel: Dornenkralle, Schlammfell, Regenpelz *Entfernte Verwandte: Vogelflug, Wolkenstern, Tupfenpelz, Ginsterkralle Beziehungen :Folgt Character Art Cherrykit.png|Junges Cherrypaw.Redone.png|Schülerin Cherryfall.png|Kriegerin Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Feuerstern:' ''Kommt her und tretet vor mich. Von heute an wird dieses Junge Kirschpfote heißen. Fuchssprung, du hast Mut bewiesen und deinem Clan mit Ausdauer gedient. Ich bin sicher, dass du diese Qualitäten an deine Schülerin weitergeben wirst. :Maulwurfjunges: Ich will kein Schüler sein. Du willst uns nur all die ekeligen Aufgaben aufhalsen! :Feuerstern: Ja, es gibt Pflichten, die erledigt werden müssen. Aber das hat hier jeder Krieger getan. Und das Training ist nicht weniger wichtig. Deshalb habe ich Rosenblatt als Mentorin für dich ausgesucht. Sie ist eine geübte und wendige Kämpferin, und ich weiß, dass sie alles, was sie kann, an dich weitergeben wird. :Maulwurfjunges: Darf ich erst ein bisschen trainieren, bevor ich eine Katze nach Zecken absuchen muss? :Feuerstern: Das entscheidet Rosenblatt. :Rosenblatt: Heute haben wir etwas viel Besseres vor als Training. Wir werden das ganze Territorium erkunden. Mit den Pflichten fangen wir morgen an. :Maulwurfjunges: Wehe, wenn nicht! :Feuerstern: Von heute an wird dieses Junge Maulwurfpfote heißen. Jetzt geh und tausche den Nasengruß mit Rosenblatt. Quellen en:Cherryfall fi:Cherryfall fr:Nuage de Cerise pl:Wiśniowy Upadek ru:Вишня zh:樱桃落 nl:Kersenkit Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Tigerherz' Schatten Charaktere Kategorie:Krähenfeders Prüfung Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Tawnypelt's Clan Charaktere Kategorie:Squirrelflight's Hope Charaktere